3AM
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Traduction. Suzalulu. YAOI. prend place environ au milieu de la première saison "...Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce que je porte?"


**Auteur: ****Val-Creative**

**Traduction: **Allezhopunptitverredesake

**Disclaimer:**Rien n'est à moi, à l'auteur non plus sauf si... CLAMP?! (Ahah)

**Rating:** M; Comme le dit l'auteur elle-même : "Text message/phone sex?" mais rien de trop, trop hard. Ahahah

**Notes: **Une deuxième traduction! Ahah, je suis productive à ce niveau là (à ce niveau là...) en ce moment! Ahaha, je suis pas très satisfaite de certaines phrases et j'ai du modifier pas mal de trucs pour que "ça marche" en français. Alors ceux qui se sentent l'envie de lire le texte anglais ALLEZ Y!! LE lien est dans mes favoris (_3AM par Val-Creative!_) la fic est meilleure en anglais, j'vous jure!

**Merci à vous de lire, merci à ceux qui reviewront et merci à VAL-CREATIVE, de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic, j'espère avoir fait du bon boulot! **

**

* * *

  
**

Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Lelouch pensait sérieusement que sa réaction aurait été classée soit dans la catégorie rapportant les pires humiliations de sa vie, soit dans celle de l'incrédulité et plus certainement dans celle de l'excitation.

La dernière possibilité était celle la plus probable.

Complètement satisfait par la tranquillité de la soirée – Pour ça, il avait quand même dû jeter CC dehors pour quelques heures afin qu'il puisse étudier en paix sans avoir ses yeux d'ambre délibérément en train de créer des trous métaphoriques dans sa nuque – le brun abandonna son bureau.

Ses yeux violets remarquèrent immédiatement le faible clignotement sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, signifiant comme d'habitude qu'un message avait été envoyé, et, comme il le constata, il n'y avait pas deux minutes.

Son mobile vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa main droite, l'image de sa boîte mail jaillit sur l'écran.

_Mon Dieu… Comme j'adorerais que tu sois dans mon lit. _

Il se tassa sur sa chaise silencieusement, laissant pendre un bras contre le dossier. Lelouch eut soudain l'envie subite d'applaudir la capacité de Suzaku à réussir à l'ennuyer à une heure aussi tardive.

**C'est pour ça que tu m'envoies un message en plein milieu de la nuit ?**

_Tu te souviens quand on l'a fait dans la salle du Conseil des étudiants ? Désolé que le bureau ait fait des bleus sur tes côtes._

**Suzaku, est-ce que tu es bourré ?**

_J'ai un peu bu, les gars ont partagé ce qu'ils avaient t'as pas répondu à ma question._

Lelouch haussa lentement un sourcil, sachant pertinemment que cette réaction aurait énervée son ami s'il avait été présent.

**Si tu peux me « tailler une pipe » ? Même si je ne tiens pas compte de la manière merveilleusement crue dont tu l'as dit, j'aimerais te faire remarquer que c'est impossible compte tenu de notre distance.**

_Pourquoi t'écris autant c'est difficile à lire et j'ai mal aux yeux_

**Donc tu –es – bourré.**

_T'es habillé comment ?_

**Quelle question bizarre…**

La conversation fut coupée par un appel. Voyant qu'il venait de son cher ami saoul, Lelouch répondit bien qu'avec réticence. Il était _tellement heureux_ que CC ne soit pas là pour le déranger avec ses habituelles remarques trop franches pour être innocentes.

Assez Etonnamment, le brun réussi à articuler sa phrase, avec seulement quelques problèmes d'élocution à la fin. « _Répond juste à ma question Lelouch_ ».

« - Pourquoi est-ce que t'as besoin de savoir ce que je porte ? »

_« - J'essaye d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait si j'arrachais tes vêtements. »_

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un risque de voir… Quoique ça soit ? »

« - _J'ai une chambre. La porte est fermée._ »

« - Mon uniforme d'école. »

_« - Sois plus spécifique. »_

« - Tu veux savoir où il a été fabriqué ? Ta question est un peu trop vague. »

_« - Est-ce que ça ne serait pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? »_

« - L'hôpital va raccrocher. J'ai un test de mathématiques pour lequel je n'ai rien fait. »

« - _Putain, Lulu, dis moi juste ce que t'es en train de porter._ »

Parfaitement conscient de l'impatience de Suzaku à travers le combiné, Lelouch sourit. Il l'appelait rarement par ce surnom et jamais il ne l'avait dit avec aussi peu de gêne… Mais maintenant n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour s'énerver à ce sujet. Il soupira.

« - je porte la chemise blanche de notre uniforme. Elle est hors de mon pantalon et les deux premiers boutons sont défaits » Même avec un faible courant électrique, le brun aurait pu allumer les grands-phares hésitants du jeune pilote.

_« - Continue… »_

Décidant de lui céder, Lelouch ne culpabilisa absolument pas à l'idée de le torturer un peu. « Je vais l'enlever… Doucement, je libère les boutons blancs de leurs trous. J'ai déjà fait glisser la chemise sur un de mes bras. Mais la fenêtre est ouverte et il fait quand même un peu trop froid pour être nu. »

Il pouvait pratiquement l'entendre ronronner à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Tes tétons sont durs ? »

Le rictus de Lelouch s'élargit, savourant la crudité de la situation. Il ne l'aurait jamais admit à voix haute mais il appréciait les tremblements dans la voix de Suzaku. « Il **fait** froid après tout. »

_« - Aaaargh… Pourquoi t'es pas ici ? » _Geignit l'autre garçon_. « J'ai besoin de toi Lelouch. Vraiment. J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ma place ici… Les autres soldats et le personnel sont vraiment sympas avec moi mais je me sens seul la plupart du temps. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça depuis sept ans. »_ Suzaku laissa passer un soupir étouffé. Le cœur de Lelouch manqua un battement. Il…Il était en train de fondre en larme ?

_« - Je sais que ça sonne un peu trop romantique et stupide et peut-être que je suis un peu bourré mais quand je suis avec toi, cette solitude s'en va. »_

Sentant avec horreur le rapide changement d'attitude du brun, Lelouch pressa ses lèvres contre le microphone du téléphone et murmura gentiment : « Ne commence pas à pleurer Suzaku. Je _dois_ raccrocher. » Avec quelques goulée d'air, l'autre garçon se recomposa.

_« - ça va, ça va mieux. Mais est-ce que tu m'as entendu Lelouch ? »_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il senti qu'il était nécessaire de radoucir sa voix ? « Oui. Écoute, je dois y aller. Et tu devrais dormir aussi. »

« - _Quand je reviendrai, la première chose que je ferai sera de te baiser. Même si tu es devant la porte principale_. »

« - ça devrait être bien pris de la part de tout le monde dans le square de l'Académie » Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Souriant pensivement à l'image du cri horrifié de Shirley et de ses grands yeux verts dilatés pour enregistrer mentalement le plus possible du spectacle : – deux adolescents déterminés à s'entre-arracher leurs habits sur la pelouse de l'école. -

« - Si tu pouvais me prévenir avant pour que je ne porte pas mon meilleur uniforme… »

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, CC pensait sérieusement que sa réaction aurait été classée soit dans la catégorie du dégout, de la confusion et sans aucune raison, un peu dans celle de la curiosité.

Elle pencha un peu la tête, ses longs cheveux vert clairs cascadant le long de ses épaules et observa avec une subtile quantité d'intérêt le téléphone bleu scintillant tranquillement posé sur le bureau abandonné de Lelouch.

_Je reviens bientôt à la maison._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Euh, j'avais quelque chose à dire... J'ai oublié quoi... bref! Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques, n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas!  
**


End file.
